My Demon Son
by WhenTheBloodMoonDies
Summary: What if you hated your own child? What if you were stuck living in your worst nightmare? What if no one mourned your passing? Told from the view point of Karura about her pregnancy with Gaara. Rated M for Non-con, violence and pregnancy.


**I am not Masashi Kishimoto, there for I do not own the characters.**

**Rated M for Violence, mentions of non-con, and pregnancy.  
**

I wake up after an hour of sleep and groan, attempting to find a comfortable position that wouldn't kill my baby, for if it died I died as well, my husband had made that fact quite clear. But also a position that wouldn't hurt me, my body is covered in bruises from my 'all powerful' and 'loved by everyone' husband. I am no longer allowed to go outside, because then people would ask why the pregnant Cozenage's wife is still falling down so much and bruising herself on the ground.

"Hello, Karura-san." The guard that watches me sleep says to me politely, I know that he likes to touch me in my sleep, never mind that I am married and pregnant. I ignore the man and waddle to the bathroom. I glance in the mirror and see a crazy looking woman staring back at me. Her eyes burn with fear and she is gaunt, even though her stomach is distended she appears thin and unhealthy. Her hair is mused as though it hasn't been combed in months. There is dirt on her face and her body looks like one big bruise.

I wince and quickly turn away from the large reflective surface. I quickly finish my business, going to the washroom before leaving the dreaded room. The sound of water swirling down the toilet reminds me of my husband's whispered poison. _"I love you my dear. That's why I want you to bear my children. This child is special, so it deserves to be safe. Keep it safe my dear." He whispered, caressing the bruise on my cheek that he had just created. _I shake my head and tried to rid myself of the words bouncing around in my mind.

"Mommy! Kankurō pushed me into the sand again!" a young child runs up to me. I shake my head, confused as to why this young blond girl was calling me mother. "Get away from her, Temari-san. You aren't aloud in here." The guard barks at the child and tears well up in the child's eyes. She runs away and the little boy peering around the corner turns with a sad, but knowing look in his eyes.

I waddle to the kitchen table and sat down, staring at the patterns in the wood. Someone touched my shoulder and whispered in my ear about how I was to be beaten and controlled. The voices clamor for my blood and for my mind and I cover my head with my hands, protecting my brain from their blows. I don't care what they do to the parasite that had grown in my body.

The parasite was simply an extension of my husbands will and thus I hate it. But I know that is attached to me and I can't kill it easily. I had spent much time hitting my belly with anything I could find, knife handles, pieces of wood, vases, a lamp. But none of them work, I had cried in the corner for a long time once I found out that my husband had implanted a demon within me, I cried for so long that my body forgot how to smile.

"Hello, my dear. I'm home." My husband says, walking in and I raise my head off the table; I turn my head to stare at him. Then with a feeble air I stand up and walk towards him, fear growing within me at every step. The voices shouting in my ear about tortures, punishments for wrongdoings I never committed.

"And how is our child?" My husband feigns happiness, an angry glint developing in his eye before he waves the guard away with a hand. I wince and nodded, showing the demon is fine, my husband just nods and mutters; good, good. I sway a little in the air, just waiting for him to make a move.

He has had a bad day, I can tell because he skips all the other conversation and leads me into the bedroom. I close my eyes and ignore what he does to my body; my mind protects itself by imagining a land of a normal life, without children and a husband. A simple, but happy land, where the sun is shining and the grass is always green; where there is no sand.

My husband gets up and walks to the bathroom, a moment later the shower turns on and I start panting with fear, I hold my stomach while I turn over. I shut my eyes and pretend to be sleeping when he walks back in, but there is this odd pain that keeps me from fully sleeping, even though I know that I am tired. My body accepts the fact that I am tired without thought.

I imagine the land again, the land without my husband sleeping next to me. I continue imagining this land until a sharp pain takes me away from it; I frown and open my eyes. There is wetness on my robe and I realize that the demon wants out. I sit up painfully and my husband wakes up and barks at me, angry for waking him up. "Child." I pant, my first word to anyone in over seven months.

My husband grumbles a little more then gets up to get our medicine woman. She arrives quickly and my dream world melts in a sharp pain. I try to get myself back into that dream world, but it is dark and dreary there now. It is raining and my husband is waiting at home for me to come back. My stomach weights me down.

Pain and pain and more pain over take me and I feel like someone is slicing my body with rusty swords. I pant and blood trickles down my leg, I can feel the dark red blood oozing out of me and I close my eyes. After hours and hours of pain finally I hear the cry of a young child, I take one exhausted glance at my demon child and I curse Sunakagure and the Kazekage in one breath, my last mumbled word is 'Gaara', my name for my demon son, one befitting all my pain.

I feel myself slipping away into the calm darkness and I embrace it, because surely there are no more beatings there. My breath stops and my heart calms to nothing, my husband doesn't shed a tear, he simply tells the guard to dispose of my body. I am buried out in the desert; my least favorite place and I have no grave marker, no niceties for the Kazekage's breeding bitch.

I don't care anyway, what would they put on a grave marker? Kazekage's wife? A title I hated, it was an arranged marriage. Or Mother of Demon Gaara? A child I hated anyway. I disappeared into the nothingness and everyone forgot about me, until my demon son grew up and called his monster, mother.

End.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the sadness. This idea just came into my head for some reason...**


End file.
